


Cornerstones

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Barricades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Barricade Day writings, focusing on someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornerstones

**Author's Note:**

> Little interlude between Valjean and Javert at the Barricade

“What in God’s name are you doing here Valjean?” Javert hissed the words through clenched teeth, endevouring to keep his voice low.

“God’s work”

The ropes around his neck, wrists and ankles fell free one after the other. He fought the natural urge to fidget and stretch the stiff muscles, staying ridged as Valjean rose back to his feet.

“Get out of here Javert…you are too honest for the police. You always were, even in Toulon. Never a lie or a forced blow” Valjean’s eyes were unashamedly honest as they met his own “There are many who would thank you for that.”

Thanked, moralised at, saved by a convict. The insurrection must have a chance of succeeding, the world had turned upside down.

“ Which is more than can be said for you. Attending the National Guard under a false name, giving up your uniform to an insurgent. Amongst many others I do not need to list.”

“One more useful life saved, mine taken in it’s stead. It is a fair exchange.”

“You will come with me and submit yourself to the authorities.”

Valjean nodded and there was a sudden flash of lightness in Javert’s heart.

“If I survive you will find me at No 7 Rue du Homme Arme. Then I will be your prisoner.”

And the light was abruptly veiled. Valjean shoved him up the alley “Go you fool, and stay safe.”

He walked away, not flinching at the bullet which cracked over his head, but wishing he could turn back and drag the old man away… To safety. They had Been cornerstones in each others lives for so long. He didn’t want to lose his.

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments welcome


End file.
